hiironokakerashintamayorihimedenshoufandomcom-20200214-history
Fujimori Saya
Saya Fujimori is the heroine of Hiiro No Kakera Shin Tamayori Hime Denshou. She is the Tamayori Princess. She has lived in Kage City all her life and she lives by herself and is under the care of Souichi as co-worker of her father, Kitano. She is childhood friends Oumi Shinogu and Komura Rei. Background Saya was born on January 1st 1996 and is the only child of Kitano Takamitsu & Yuri Fujimori. However Saya's parents died when she was young and she was taken into the care of one of her father's co-workers who assumed the position as her guardian. Saya is the childhood friend of Oumi Shinogu and Komura Rei. As a child Saya had a crush on Oumi Shinogu. It is later revealed that Saya's mother, Yuri was the previous Tamayori Princess and died as a result of a failed experiment due to the spirits escaping she had to use all of her life force to re-seal them again. As a result she had to leave her husband Kitano to raise Saya (Saya did not realise that Kitano was her father and that he was still alive until he died protecting her and told her as he was dying, his final words were'' "Please live on Saya!"''). Personality Saya is a shy, clumsy, innocent girl and has shown to 'blank out' as she is collecting her thoughts. She tends to daydream a lot. Saya is rather selfless and tends to put others before herself she cared a lot for her guardian Honami after the death of her parents. Saya is also rather independant and is also rather kind (e.g. is her bedroom and how plain it is because she doesn't want to ask too much of Honami). Saya loves her friends and family dearly and will do anything to protect them which often leads her to trouble and often gets called an idiot by Touma. Saya's hobbies consists of mainly housework (much to her embarrasment) also she plays the Violin and is a member of Orchestra Club at school. Saya prefers to abide by the rules and can be called uptight sometimes however as the story progresses she learns to lighten up a little. Saya works an after-school job as a office janitress. Appearance Saya is a short teenage girl (5'1") she has light blue eyes and long dark blue hair which she styles into twin tails with red ribbons. Saya wears the Seinaru Private School uniform which consists of a white shirt with a blue tie a grey blazer and matching skirt with black socks and shoes in summer time the uniform consists of a white shirt with a grey waistcoat and skirt with white socks and black shoes. Saya's casual clothes consist of a long sleeved pale pink shirt with a tan fur vest then a pair of burgundy shorts with black tights underneath and brown boots she also wears two necklaces as well. During summer Saya chooses to wears a white waistcoat with a knee length pale lilac dress with white sandals. As a child Saya had short hair which she still styled into twintails with white fur bobbles, Saya wore a long sleeved pale pink shirt underneath a pink t-shirt with puffy sleeves and a long red dress with shirt white socks and red shoes. Gallery Fujimori.Saya.600.195235.jpg|Saya Wallpaper. Fujimori.Saya.full.251185.jpg Fujimori.Saya.full.251187.jpg Fujimori.Saya.full.281292.jpg|Saya as a child. Hiiro.No.Kakera-.Shin.Tamayori.Hime.Denshou.full.251175.jpg|Shinogu & Saya as children. Hiiro.No.Kakera-.Shin.Tamayori.Hime.Denshou.600.689005.jpg|Saya & Kazuya in their casual clothes. Tamayori Hime.jpg|Saya as the Tamayori Princess. 1334258608251.jpg|Saya becoming the Tamayori Princess. snap052_thumb.jpg|Saya, Shinogu & Rei as children. snap027_thumb.jpg|Saya's bedroom (Gameplay) Opening.png|Saya & Otoha in the opening. Hiiro.No.Kakera-.Shin.Tamayori.Hime.Denshou.600.210234.jpg|Chibi Shinogu & Saya. Category:Main Characters Category:Female